Eclipse
by Guardian Arrow
Summary: Zutara. Inspired by the Finale -Spoilers!- "I watched with baited breath as the lightning engulfed the form, splicing beneath red and gold cloth to encompass the heart. A weakened sob of regret permeated the air as the form fell to the ground. Zuko!"


"_A woman would run through fire and water for such a kind heart."_

_William Shakespeare_

* * *

I've heard stories of how when something dramatic is about to unfold, time seems to slow. I never really believed it, thinking it something of the imagination and what made stories more thrilling.

But now - it was happening to me.

I saw the evil smirk play across Azula's mouth as her frayed bangs swirled in the mixture of energy that surrounded her. The air was thick with lightning and fire elements both along with the tension that always surrounded the impossible siblings. Zuko had done an admirable job fighting the insane firebender, his skill showing more and more by the stance. Azula, however, had now resorted to using lightning for its deadly single strikes. Zuko was crouched, waiting to receive the lightning in order to successfully redirect it. My breath seemed to stop. There was a feeling of finality in the air.

But then Azula's eyes moved, her gazed fixated not on her brother but on me as her fingers extended to shoot the bolt. I was not prepared, my feet themselves feeling as if I had frozen them to the ground. This was unfair, against the rules. She was to be fighting Zuko. Then again...when did Azula ever truly play fair?

I wanted to raise my hands. Protect myself with a volley of ice shards or a defensive wall of water. My hands remained stubbornly at my sides though, twitching in fear. Water was no use against lightning. I'd just be a more volatile target. So I braced myself, preparing my body and mind for the worst as my heart thudded loudly beneath my ribs.

The feeling of pain never came. A shadow had jumped in front of me, looming in the path of the lightning. My vision of Azula disappeared and I was faced with an eclipse. I watched with baited breath as the lightning engulfed the form, splicing beneath red and gold cloth to encompass the heart. A weakened sob of regret permeated the air as the form fell to the ground in a sickening thud.

"Zuko!"

My breath rushed out of my body as if Azula herself had hit me. Fear embraced my thoughts as I realized that sorrowful voice that ripped through the air was my own. This simply could _not _be happening. Zuko had changed. He was good now - he was supposed to win this fight. He _deserved_ to win this fight. And I, the one doing nothing, had become the target. I had just been another distraction. It was my fault.

I urged my legs into motion and I flew with all my strength in me to him. He didn't move on the ground, just lying in a crumpled heap. I thought of every prayer I knew and silently whispered them for him. My own intuition kicked in suddenly, my legs jetting me back away from him as lightning blackened the ground where I was standing prior.

Fury embraced my emotions as I glared at the obstinate young woman before me. She had brought so much pain to people. The innocent, the young, the old… It didn't matter to her. They were just pawns in her game of war. Well, I had news for her. She was not going to come out the victor. Not as long as I stood in her path. It pained me, but I tore my focus away from Zuko and placed my determined mind to the task of getting rid of her. All would not be in vain if she would be stopped.

Her face was gaunt, her pupils dilated to the extreme. Zuko had been right…she was slipping and fast. Laughter of the maniacal genre rippled from her lungs and she swaggered with wavering steps towards me.

I'll admit. I did run from her. I dodged her volleys of lightning by hiding behind pillars. I hated when she took refuge on the roof, her lilting voice of hysteria crowing from the tiles.

"I'd really rather our family physician look after little Zu-zu if you don't mind!"

She wound up, the lightning dancing about her form and collecting in the tips of her fingers. I would stand no chance so I ran, walling up my path with a blast of water. Crouched behind a pillar, I hid, my face buried in my hands. What should I do?

"Zu-zu, you don't look so good!" Azula mocked.

She had better not want to finish the job. I stood up with all the defiance that I could muster and peeked out from behind the pillar. Lightning arched before me and I shoved off to run, the flash causing great damage in my wake.

That was it. I had had it.

I quit my hiding to stand before the pillar, my arms stretched out before me as if welcoming the water into my own embrace. It arched high, swirling into a streamlined shot. I wound it around me before sending it up to the rooftops, hoping to douse the insane woman. A blast of fire resounded behind me and with a quick glance, I ran, knowing she was behind me. She always was one step ahead of us.

I did what I could to impede her process through waves of water and paths of ice to enhance my own speed. The woman was insane though and my little attempts to stop her, although momentarily, only made her the more furious. Finally, I came to a stop face down amidst the grating that belied the floor.

Water.

Thick streams of water lapped graciously beneath me, licking up at the grating to kiss my fingers as I gripped the grate rungs. A chain hung before me, draped over a wall sconce as if in an afterthought. Finally, something I could work with. Grasping the chain, I slipped out from behind the pillar to see Azula, drenched and maddened, stumbling towards me.

"There you are, filthy peasant!"

I saw her eyes narrow and with a strength I didn't knew I possessed, I sent out rivulets of water to trap her before she reached me with a stored lightning shot. It was all or nothing now. With my arms stretched towards the sky, the chain hanging limply in my grasp, I willed the water to freeze.

For that moment, we were captured in time by the power of water. It had frozen us, me just barely escaping the lightning fingers of Azula that were pointed at me square between the eyes. The look on her face was one of pure panic. She had no control over the situation any longer.

I breathed out, the water unhinging to allow me movement throughout my water induced cage. I used the chain to bind her outstretched hand, pulling it behind her back to capture her other one before binding her to the grate below us. With a firm gesture, I dispersed the water and heard both our grateful gasps of air. I made sure I tightened it securely before leaving her behind. Zuko needed me.

He was still laying face down, small groans and twitches emanating from his body. I flew to his side, fear plastered over my face as I turned him face up towards the sky. The wound was red and swollen, the skin burned clean off to reveal taunt and sore muscle. It reminded me of Aang's mark but Zuko's was more serious as the marking was emblazoned right below his breast bone, inches from his heart.

I had to work quickly. Encasing my hands with water, I placed them over his wound, focusing on nothing but his heath. The water swirled, emitting its own light as it set to mending his broken body. I watched his face for signs of hope but found nothing but grimaces of pain and desolation.

No. This had to work. My timing had to be right and my healing had to be strong enough to save him. Tears welled in my eyes. I hadn't cried so much for Aang. Why was I crying for this man?

Maybe because he was a man. A man who kept coming back despite my roughness. A man who cared what I thought of him and wanted to do what he could to make me see him in a different light. A man who went from prince, to traitor, to changed savior. He could identify with me, he could laugh with me, and he could cry with me… he could _be_ with me.

I had been so blind, focused on my own thoughts of retribution and fear for the Avatar. It had been Zuko who was my silent protector. After all…wasn't he the unassuming Blue Spirit? Just as I had donned the persona of the Painted Lady, he had donned the Blue Spirit mask as an attempt to indirectly make things right.

I willed all my strength to flow into my hands, hoping to heal him. His face still twitched with pain but grew more relaxed. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad. I gazed at his scar, a memento of his family, of his shame, but of his strength. A physical reminder of all the paths he had taken. One of which was a path that lead him to me. Even though it was undeniably selfish, I was glad…glad that he had arrived with us despite the struggle he went through.

With my eyes closed in thought, I hadn't seen him open his weakly. With a twitch of his body, I awoke from my thoughts to gaze in amazement at him. He looked relaxed, like a soldier finally finding peace after a long war.

"Thank you, Katara."

His voice was frail but nevertheless made the tears that had been threatening to spill, cascade down my darkened cheeks. I gazed at him in relief.

"No. I should be the one thanking you."

I helped him sit up slowly and gingerly, careful of the wound. He scooted over a little and I allowed him to lean back into me, shielding and cradling him in my arms. We rested like that for a while, both of us listening to Azula's screams and cries in silence. I, however, listened mostly to him, grateful for the sound of his deep breathing and beating of his proud heart. I had almost lost it. And now – I would treasure it.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This is my first Avatar, let alone, Zutara fanfiction so please - have mercy. I hope you liked it! I was inspired by Zuko and Azula's Agni Kai and by the potential it had for a Zutara get together moment. And to answer some questions - it was meant to follow the finale. I wanted it to and just tweaked the ending to make it Zutara. So all in all, please comment! : ) Flames, however, are not tolerated! Thanks!

**Author's Warning for Flamers:** This fanfiction was not made out of "Zutarian Ignorance". I made this purely for my own enjoyment and imagination in what would have happened if Zutara MIGHT HAVE BEEN canon. I'm not ranting on how it should have been - I wrote it for the pairing's POTENTIAL. I have a right to my own opinion. And if you don't like the pairing - why the heck are you here? So save your breath, my time, and my readers eyes and GO AWAY. Thank you! : (


End file.
